Broken
by Death by Bambi Tapes
Summary: Takes place after The Fellowship of the Ring. A group of men from Gondor don't like the fact that their King is so...chummy with the Elves, so they decide to retaliate...


Year 1453 of the Fourth Age of the Sun.  
  
After the fall of Sauron, a small group of Men began enslaving others of their species, such as the Easterlings. For several years such a slave trade was kept secret from King Elessar. Finally, in the year 1451 the King of Gondor became aware of the slave trade in his kingdom, and began work to destroy this ring. The slave traders took their business to the black market, and kept to their dastardly work. As the King became more persistent, the slave trade became more and more evil, until it had sunken as low as it could go. Until finally, the traders began capturing and enslaving the purest of the people in Middle Earth- the Elves.  
  
Such practice was written out of the history books. Until now.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"She is broken?" A man with dark hair circled an Elven maiden, curled up on the floor in one of the so-called 'warehouses' in the outskirts of Osgiliath. At least twenty other of the Elders were chained up around the small room.  
  
"'Course she is." The blond, bearded man spat. "This's my business. I don't lettum haf lives outta their master's." He cracked his knuckles. "If worse comes to worse, I beat it outta 'em."  
  
He looked down at the girl. "Thissun was strong. Took me a while, it did, but I got 'er in the end. She's perfectly obedient, and quiet- real quiet."  
  
"She's beautiful, too." The dark man grinned evilly. "Well, my friend. I believe that this could be the one we should use to let our good King and his Elven friends know about this. particular part of our slave trade."  
  
The blond man looked nervous. "Ah, Khelektur, d'you really think-"  
  
He was cut off by Khelektur. "Of course! This is our time! These damned point- eared animals hold themselves so high! And the King is just as bad as they are! Giving these. things free roam of our lands. They need this. rude awakening."  
  
He spoke quietly once more, an evil smirk on his lips and his eyes on fire. "I'll take her." And Khelektur gave his money and took the Elf. The blond man bit one of the gold pieced, and content with the money, closed and locked the doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Khelektur rode north to Minas Ithil on his coal black stallion. He held the lead rope of the chestnut gelding next to him, an old, tired beast that moved slowly. In the saddle of the animal was the Elf, her hands tied to the saddle horn. Her head was bowed, and her eyes foggy and unfocused.  
  
"Girl." Khelektur growled. There was no response. "Girl!" The elf refused to answer, lost in her own mind.  
  
Khelektur swore. If he had been cheated in this deal- given some idiot girl- heads would roll. So much depended on this. he halted his stallion, turned and backhanded the girl. The force caught her off guard, and sent her reeling. The only thing that kept her on the horse was the ropes that now dug into her skin. She slowly turned to face her master, eyes now sharp with anger.  
  
Khelektur smiled. "Good." And he kicked his horse into a trot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Minas Ithil was a beautiful town, alive with the work of Elves and Men. It had been beautifully restored after the fall of Sauron and was now a haven in the forest.  
  
Khelektur sneered as he rode into town. Elves an Men talking together- living together. It was enough to make him sick. He reached behind him and pulled the large, black hood of the girls cloak over her head.  
  
  
  
Faramir rolled his eyes as a man rode by. Next to him was a hooded woman, clothed in the black garb and cloak that signified her as a slave. :Aragorn had better quickly get those laws passes: he turned to leave when something caught his eye.  
  
"Legolas," Faramir said quietly, and motioned to the Elven Lord of Ithilien. "Is that an Elf?"  
  
Legolas followed Faramir's eyes to the girl. He gritted his teeth- his eyes were angry now and his features etched in fury. "Yes." He growled, and he shoved past Faramir towards the strange man.  
  
Faramir gripped Legolas's shoulder. "You cannot do anything. There are no laws against it." Legolas swore.  
  
Khelektur stopped his stallion. "My Lord Legolas!" he called slyly. Legolas glared at him. He grinned in reply, them turned and backhanded the girl once more. She was nearly knocked out of the saddle. The second blow knocked her out, though. Her right arm snapped and the ropes cut through her skin, creating red-gemmed bracelets. The gelding balked and backed up, dragging the girl by her broken arm. The hood fell to reveal a face etched in pain, and Elven ears.  
  
Legolas ran up to the horse, pulled out one of his while Elven knives, and cut the girl loose from the animal. Faramir grabbed Khelektur's reigns.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Faramir asked.  
  
Khelektur's eyes were on Legolas. "She's mine, Elf. Give her back."  
  
"No." Legolas growled, and stood.  
  
The Man's eyes narrowed. "She belongs to me, I bought her!"  
  
"She is an Elf. Elves are free."  
  
Khelektur yanked his reigns from Faramir's hands, and whipped his horse around, He moved the beast so that when he leaned over, his face was inches away from Legolas's.  
  
"Not. Anymore."  
  
And with that he spun the black stallion around and kicked it into a gallop, and left Minas Ithil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The people on the street stood in stunned silence as the dark man galloped off on his black steed.  
  
Legolas moved as if to go to follow Khelektur. Faramir stopped him once more. "We will bring the Elf to my home, Legolas. It is close."  
  
Legolas shot one last look at where Khelektur had disappeared then sighed and gathered the girl in his arms and followed Faramir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Eowyn!" Faramir called as he pushed open the door.  
  
"Yes, my love?" Eowyn appeared from one of the doorways inside the main hall.  
  
"Call for a healer, would you?" He asked, opening the door wide so that Legolas and the girl could fit in.  
  
Eowyn's eyes widened. "What happened?"  
  
"A healer, please, Eowyn."  
  
"Preferably an Elvish one." Legolas added as Faramir's wife rushed past him.  
  
At Faramir's look he explained. "I don't know what she will think if she wakes up and sees a Man peering down at her."  
  
Faramir patted his companion's shoulder. "That's good thinking, Legolas."  
  
The Man opened the door and let the Elf through first. Legolas laid the girl on the bed, then left the room. Faramir shut the door, and they waited in the hallway for the healer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Osgiliath, Khelektur paced a room. The door opened, and a figure walked through.  
  
Khelektur grinned. "It has started."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
End of first chapter. Tell me if I should continue, please.  
  
Khelektur: "Ice Master"  
  
Anyway, yeah this is mean to Elfies. but wait till you see what they do in return *evil grin*.  
  
And this is not a Mary Sue! It's not even a romance. Though, I'm not sure, but there CAN be a Mary Suue without a romance, right? Oh well. It's not gonna be one, though. 


End file.
